


Coronation Day

by orphan_account



Series: To Rule in Charlesport [2]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fantasy, Gen, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new king is being crowned in the city state of Charlesport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coronation Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for an Alternate Universe challenge at gh_unwrapped.

For two hundred years the Spencer kings ruled the city state of Charlesport and its surrounding counties. Today their time ended and a new dynasty began.  
Lady Kristina Corinthos stood with her brothers and watched as her father knelt before the golden throne. The great hall of Castle Metro was filled with those who fought for him. Silently, without a whisper, as if every man, woman, and child were holding their breath, they watched as High Priest Bernard placed the heavy crown upon his head.

“I name you King Corinthos I of Charlesport! Rise and greet your subjects!”

The hall erupted in raucous cheers. Kristina watched as her father stood and took the hand of her stepmother. “All hail Queen Caroline!” It was Caroline whose Spencer blood gave Corinthos an excuse to claim the throne. Everyone cheered for her, as they must if they did not wish to face the wrath of the mighty Corinthos army.

Kristina forced herself to smile. She knew she should be rejoicing. Her father was now the king and she was a princess. But she could only think of the bodies, piled alongside the battle fields, buried in unmarked graves. How could she celebrate when her father’s hands were still red with blood?

A black head moved amidst the crowd, and for a second Kristina thought it was _him_. But Ethan Lovett, the old king’s bastard, had fled the city with his half siblings. Kristina knew her father’s general, Sir Jason Morgan, was hunting them across the countryside. Maybe they had crossed the border into Wyndemere or Quartermaine. Kristina could not allow herself to care. Ethan Lovett was gone, never to return, and every thought of him was a betrayal of her father and her family.

Kristina’s half brother, Michael, picked her up and spun her around. He was laughing. “How does it feel to be a princess, Krissy?”

Empty.


End file.
